Twilight Fanfic When I See You Again
by Kandimay Flames
Summary: "I thought I lost you" I said. He smiled, and looked at me with melted golden eyes " You never lost me. If anything I lost my heart that belongs to you" he said. He grabbed my waist and kissed me. Bella was born in the 1900s with Edward Mason. They fall in love,but Edward dies from Spanish Influzena and she becomes a vampire. What happens when she meets Edward in modern times
1. meeting him

I've never thought I'd die and rise again. I was pretty sure that was impossible unless you were a human fixed robot, I suppose. I also didn't think I'd be reborn from the dead as something pale and icy cold or have unnatural gold color eyes. I didn't think I'd be a "cold one" or plain and simple a vampire.

My story starts as a normal teenage girl in 1917.I was Isabella Marie Swan,daughter to Renee Swan, but my dad, Charlie Swan. He was a journalist traveler. Not professional, but he was training...learning. It usually took years for him to come back. You'd expect my mom to go insane, but she didn't. When I asked her why she told me," Little Bell,where would I be if I mourned basically my whole life for a person I love so much. It would bring danger to our lives and I never want you in harm's way," I never really did understand it until I experienced it.

It was a Saturday early morning when I met him. I woke out of my bed and started my day. I found a note on the table written by my mother saying, she went to Mrs. Abigail's house. If she went anywhere it would be Mrs. Abigail's,so I paid it no mind. Mrs. Abigail has been friends with my mom ever since primary school, she was just...always there. I embraced that moment to go to the park. It was fall, so the breeze was heavily blowing,the leaves were turning colors and I grew excited. I rushed down the stairs carefully, knowing how clumsily I am I knew to be careful. I opened the door and as I thought. The leaves were beautiful shades of green, yellow, orange, red, and brown. The breeze tossed my brown hair over my shoulder and flew across my face. "Perfect" I thought as I walked the few short blocks down to the park. The short walk has always been a good way to clear my mind. I spot a bench and sit there. After a while, my bottom started to freeze and instead of going home, I start to ride on the swing. The swings have always been my favorite,even now as a seven-teen years old teenager I enjoy it. I felt someone get on the swing next to me. I look over to a boy with copper brownish messy hair and green eyes with hazel flecks in them. They are beautiful and I can stare in them all day. He is facing forward which gives me a chance to oogle him like I want. I was never a girl to oogle boys...A girl's stupidity over boys, but never a boy. I blushed when I realized I was ogling him and I didn't want to stop. I forced myself to look at the also beautiful trees on my other side. Of course, it would be fortunate when I am in peace of mind something like this happens. All the while I was slowly realizing my crush on him. I haven't even met him and I have crushed already. This is a first. I face forward and act like he is not there. Out the corner of my eye I see his body turn to me and then he speaks.

"Excuse me miss,Hello, my name is Edward Mason. What is your name?" I was amused and in awe, because his voice is so smooth and musical. I could listen to it all day like a song. I realize I was zoned out when he repeats" Miss...Miss, are you alright" I reply " Oh,um yes and my name is Isabella" " nice to meet you" he says as he holds out his hand for me to shake. Without hesitation, I take grasp of it and after that we are talking and laughing without end and I couldn't be more grateful of this. We stay talking until it starts to get dark.

" It wouldn't be nice to be out alone during the moon's segment, let me walk you home." He tells me sweetly. I say " Well,it is getting dark...yes,you may walk me home" He helps me up and we walk and talk,filling the silence of the night.

Once we get to my door, he says, "It has been a great day with you...and I was wondering if we can hang out tomorrow morning at the park again" He says shyly. I am in shock. Nobody and I mean nobody has asked me to hang out with them. Then in my shock, I hear myself say" I would love too. Thank you for today as well." He replies shortly "Oh it was no problem Bella...I better get going. Have a good night" "You too" I say finally

I walk inside and shut the door behind me. Then I see my mother with an angry face." Where have you been, young lady."

I stutter surprised" Ummmm...well...I was..." I do not continue to save my breathe. I knew I didn't have an answer.

"Welllll.. don't just stand there. I want an answer" she say, as if she read my mind.

Then she smiles the widest smile ever and starts to laugh full-heartedly.

"Tell me. Who was that boy outside asking you to hang out tomorrow morning with you" She ask with a mocking matter.

I am filled with great relief. I give her a look and she turns serious.

"Okay,can you please tell me who that boy was outside" I nod and we sit on our small couch.

I tell her all about my day at the park and how I met Edward. I just left out the important information.

After I was done with the story of events, She happily jumped off the couch and exclaimed" Well you need another dress. The best dress we could afford." I hate the dresses we have to wear everyday. It's a crime. I could just easily trip over this dress(I have a million of times)and hurt myself. Let me tell you it's not a pretty sight and I dreaded getting another dress. When my mom says she will get the best dress she could means the most girliest and I hate girly. When I see girly dresses it makes me think of the most girls I see and their stupid drama. Yuck.I sit there collecting my thoughts while my mother gets ahead of herself and rambles on and on, like he just courted me. I wish, I really do. I mean there is no way he could ever like me as in I want to marry you soon. There's no way. I tell my mother I am going to bed and she wished me goodnight. I dragged myself up the stairs and went to sleep looking forward to tomorrow.

The next morning, I am not aware of the current event so important that was happening today until I was eating my breakfast. My mother was always at Mrs. Abigail's house before I rised,ecspecially with the news about me. Today I was happy for that,because I wouldn't have wanted her to see me spit out my toast as I realized what today event was. Also her ambushing me with her do's and don't's list that was forever and oceanwide. So I hurry up the stairs and change out my regular day dresses and find my lucky dress. My lucky dress is my best dress and it is so beautiful and it fits curves I never knew I had in all the right places. I would always wear this dress on my dates and it would always win me a second date. I know a hang out with Edward Mason isn't a date, but I have a feeling I need to. I've never felt this way about a boy, but Edward is caring and sweet and also a gentleman. I walk down stairs and I sit on our small couch and read my favorite book, Pride and Prejudice. I hear a soft knock at the door a while later and I walk to the door and open it to find Edward.


	2. Excitement

"Good Mourning, Bella" he said to me

He was wearing a baby blue button up and slack pants like from the park. He looked very handsome. He stared at me and I stared at him, It felt like a connection. I shook my head a little and brought myself to reality. Edward seemed to be coming back to reality as well. He then stuttered" Ummm...y-you look beautiful" I smiled sweetly and replied with a thank you. We made plans to go to the fields and have picnic, but it was a plan only made up this mourning. So we went to the store with my clutch in hand and grabbed a blanket, things we need for sandwiches, drinks, and some type of desert Edward requested. We paid for the things...Well Edward did, since he quoted "Now a beautiful lady like you, shouldn't have to have the burden of paying for this". I am still not pleased with the idea.

We made it to the fields laughing and joking around, we found a lake and decided to sit close by to have a view. It was truly a beautiful sight. We made the sandwiches and put the drinks down in front of us and we just talked just like the day before. I had never felt more lighter in my whole life. The sun was starting to set just like yesterday once again and it was time to say goodbye.I didn't want to go, but I did.

We were close to my driveway, and Edward stopped causing me to stop. He turned towards me and said" I had fun. Do you have any plans for tomorrow," I replied No. Then he asked me" Will you go with me to a ball my parents are having tomorrow,"

I was shocked, " I don't know" He said in return," I will have nobody to go with then,"

I was still in shock mode, but I heard myself say"yes" He smiled that smile I love and kissed my cheek. He mumbled" Thank you for everything,"

I just smiled at him and replied," No, thank you I had fun as well and...I...should..go inside"

He wished me goodnight and I walked to the door. I paused my hand on the door knob and turned to see if he was still there. He was still standing there watching me go inside. I smiled and went inside.

I tried to put on a normal face when I saw my mom on the couch. She was siting in her favorite chair reading a Jane Austen book that most likely came out my trunk of books. She looking up and asked me with a huge smile," How did it go tonight with Edward?"

I stood there feeling limp while my insides were bursting excitement from the kiss on the cheek Edward gave me. I was the worst at hiding emotions, but for once when it came in good use I replied," good" with a straight face. She left it at that and went back to reading the book. I took this as a chance to go upstairs before she for some reason ask what happened.

As soon as I closed the door, I breathed out the air I was holding in since I saw my mother in the dining room. I let my excitement out by laughing and jumping on my bed, rolling around like a fool. Then I realized I didn't have a dress for the ball,so I had to go dress shopping. I changed into my nightgown and slipped into bed. I slept with the thought of Edward and a ghost of a smile on my lips.

* * *

I want to thank anyone who reviewed or followed this story or what-so-ever. I am new to this and it means so much to me㈸9

I will do call outs to those who do review with permission,so I hope this is a motivation

reviews from readers = my happiness ㈸8

reviews= call outs㈹1

just wanted to make myself clear

£ PS you will see these cats and monkeys throughout the whole story, so if you don't like them. You will learn to LOVE them.㈸8㈺6


	3. Love is in the air

Author's note

I am sorry for interrupting the story I will only do this for callouts. Thought I lying, huh.

i am also sorry it took me this long. I couldnt post a chapter, because of technical difficulties. Once again sorry.㈹5㈹5

Okay, I would like to call out first

_**twilghtlovengirl**_

_**because she typed my first review on this story and my first story ever online in general**_

_**she gave me inspiration to type chapter 2 instead of deleting it and helped me correct my mistakes.**_

Next I want to call out

_**X-summergrey-X**_

_**because she typed the second review and gave me inspiration to type this story on and made me lol as well**_

Then I want to call out

**_She responded to my reviews on her story and took the time to read my story and review. She also gave me inspiration._**

**_I also recommend her stories as well if you don't mind me saying. She is really good._**

These three gave me inspiration and I just want to Thank them with a big smile as big as the mad hatter in Alice in Wonderland

Thank you readers as well for reading these and don't forget **_YOU CAN HAVE A CALLOUT TOO!_**

* * *

I woke and the sun hit me dead in the eyes, so it was only logic to get up...even if the sun hates you for trying to fight it. Physically. With a groan I lazily threw my feet over on the floor and I walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day as usual. I walk in photographic memory to the bathroom only to hit a solid hard object with a_** BAM!**_

I laid on the floor and I started to fully awaken. My eyes stared at the brown bathroom door that was always open. I heard someone humming and realized it was my mom. Of course who else, but the thought of her humming was when she was extremely happy. She is only extremely happy when dad is back and I wondered is he. Then the bathroom door swung open and there in all glory was my mother extremely pampered. '_Where is she going'_ I thought. She smiled down at me as if trying to suppress laughter. Then she said_ "Good Mourning Bella"_ and before I could reply o even ask why she was so pampered, she surprisingly bounced down the stairs and out of sight. I just sat there staring after her even when she was gone, my mouth had dropped to the floor and my eyes bulged. "_Well, should I ask. No_" I thought. With the reminder in my head that I needed to go dress shopping to go to the ball with Edward, I bathed, brushed my teeth and put on clothes and shoes. As I made my way downstairs I saw my mom at the table eating toast and I caught sight of another plate across from her. I scurried to the seat and sat, I looked at my mother who was wearing a huge smile on her face. I took the chance to ask _" Mother, why are you so happy?" _

She just stared at me for a moment and then she replied " Nothing, it's that Abigail told me that gossip is you and Mr. Edward Mason is going to the ball together tonight, is it fabbergasted I whispered "Yes", she then stood up from her seat so rapidly that I jumped 400 meters in the air and she strided in long steps around the table to hug me as tight as the air in me could take " I am so proud of you," she said loudly and I hugged her back. Happy teardrops landed on my clothes and I gave her a light kiss on her cheek and said," I have to go dress shopping." She smiled warmly at me and said

"Wouldn't want to hold you up now,move along, she you later," I shoved my purse in my hand and pushed me out the door. I walked inside the dress shop and the bell rung signaling a customer.

I was greeted by Mrs. Sandly, the owner of the dress shop and the cashier. She is a fairly nice lady that I refer as my friend and on rare occasion gives me more than 5 free dresses. More than I can handle for someone who doesn't accept gifts well.

" Oh hello there Bella, see that you've come back. What's the occasion? It must be special, since you aren't a fan of dresses." She knows this fact **_very_ **well.

" Yes it is, I'm pretty sure your teasing me. Very now knows"

" I suppose so, Bells," She likes calling me that. She and my father are the only ones who call me that.

" Now shall we find a fine dress for you," she said. I only nodded almost disgusted. I reminded myself why I was doing this and Edward entered my mind. A silly smile found itself on my face and I was then in the first time of my life happy to be dress shopping.

* * *

After a hour or so, I found the dress I was going to buy and wear. I was actually comfortable in the dress and didn't trip once as I tried it on and walked around in it. I was happy. It was beautiful too. The dress was a mid dark blue with unique ruffles that graced the bottom. It also had a glitter belt that wrapped around the waist and tied to the back and it was off the shoulder with glitter that was showed along the shoulders. It was simple and it fit me well. I paid for it and went home. By the time I reached home, it was a hour before the ball and Edward would come to pick me up. The minute I walked through the door my mother pounced on me and stole the dress from my hands.

She held it up to have a look at it and squealed with delight. " This is perfect," she looked at me and back at the dress. Then she studied my face and hair. I cringed when my mind gears started to function and realized what was to happen. It scared me to say the least, she smiled creepy at me and took my hand before I could react. She dragged my hand and raced upstairs with me in tow. She sat me in the chair and I wheeled my mind to a happy place with my eyes closed. That's how they stayed until she was done

"Done" She said thirty minutes later. I opened my eyes and stared at the mirror with no words. I was amazed. I had blue eyeshadow and soft pink lipgloss. My hair were in soft curls that was pinned up and it fited my face in a way that made the color of my eyes pop more so with the eyeshadow. I stood up and gave my mom a hug and said thank you in her ear. She said" Your welcome,"

" I appr-" I was cut off by a knock on the door. Edward. We looked at each other, she smiled at me and I shakily smiled back. I made my way downstairs to the door and opened it slowly.

There was Edward in a tux with a dark green tie that made his eyes more attractive as well as his whole image. He stared me up and down and for a second I saw admiration, but blocked that thought thinking it was my imagination.

He then asked," Are you ready to go?" and with a yes we were out the door. As I stepped outside, there in front of the house was a very popular car seen out on the road.

I stared, and I was shocked that Edward was leading me to the door on the passenger side. I was going to the ball in this. I absentmindedly sat down in the passenger seat when Edward opened the door for me. Edward made his way around and sat in the driver side, he started it up and pulled out on the road. As we pulled out I saw a clear image of my mother's smiling face through the window with the curtains pulled back. I smirked, of course she would do that. That's how it was the whole ride.

Me with a smile on my face.


	4. Betrayal

Callouts

**_kaashaaa_**

**_Thank you for the review you typed. I was having a bad day and your review turned it around_**

_AND THE _**ULTIMATE**_ CALLOUT. (name is not going to come out right,Idk why㈹4)_

_summergrey ( sorry name isn't coming out right)_

**_thank you for your reviews and sticking with the story. _**

* * *

We approached Edward's parents house and my eyes grew as wide as elephants. My house besides theirs would most likely look like just land. It was just so elegant and it seemed to glow in the night, since all the lights were was a lot of people, so it took a few seconds for Edward to find a parking space. He turned the engine off and got out to open the door for me. He smiled at me and dazzled by this act, I got out. He held his elbow out for me to reach out and grab it and we walked to the entrance.

We stopped in front of the door and Edward said to me,"Are you ready or do you want to go somewhere else?," The question caught me off guard, because it was rare for someone to ask or be willing to leave a ball or party or anything in particular. I replied," I-I'm ready" He turned and we then walked through the entrance. My emotions before was now underestimated to me and it seemed as if time stopped.

The music stopped

The dancing stopped

The people stopped

The stares begun

It was very uncomfortable and my legs were shaking and longing to run away. With these people staring, I knew that wouldn't happen. The stares only stopped when we reached the last step only to be approached by what I assumed was Edward's parents. A man with the strange penny color hair, but it was unique and a woman clinging to him with green eyes similar to Edward's. My nervousness was sky rocket and I was just hoping the sweat dripping from my head isn't being seen.

" How lovely to see you made it, son... and with a girl I see. May I be introduced?," the man said.

Edward replied," Yes, this is Isabella, but she prefers to be called Bella. Bella this is my father Edward Sr and my mother Elizabeth"

" Nice to meet you Bella," the man said holding out his hand for her to shake slightly and his mother the repeated action with a smile.

With a pat on the back from his father, Edward lead Bella to bench and claimed to get something to drink for her, but 5 minutes and he still hadn't returned. She shrugged it off, thee were a lot of people here and it's easy to get lost in the crowd or be stopped by someone since of course it was his parents' ball.

So she waited and waited and waited. It seemed as if she'd been sitting there for hours compared to close to 20 minutes. Her butt started to hurt, so instead of waiting she stood and walked around hoping to find Edward. With no luck and the need to use the bathroom, she gave up and decided she'd been played. It hurt her and made her feel betrayed the least. She found the restroom and went in, but she stopped in her footsteps. She was frozen and after the picture was burned in her memory, her tear ducts couldn't hold tears. Her choked sob caused Edward to look up. He stared at her horrified. He jumped back from the blonde girl. It was a girl I knew, she liked him a lot. She was beautiful and it was only reasonable

He walked forward extending his hand out to her, " Bella..."

She shook her head and she turned and walked away. She didn't care if Edward followed her. She walked home with tears streaming down her face. Out of curiosity, she turned towards the doorway to see if he was there. Her brown eyes met the green eyes of Edward Mason. She quickly turned her head and continued.

* * *

After a while, she took off her heels and under the the moon her tears glistened. She couldn't face the fact, he did this to her. After all that has happened. She took back what she said about not trading her times with Edward for anything in the world. She would now trade it for anything. Death even, but she wasn't suicidal. She could she see her house from where she was. There were no lights on, so that meant almost every time that her mother was asleep. With her luck, that was the best thing ever to happen tonight. Her mother wasn't the kind that sit back and did nothing, but comfort her daughter when she cried. She wasn't afraid to punch someone when it came down to someone messing with her.

As she entered the house, she fixed her face the best way she could and tip toed up the stairs slowly. When she finally succeeded in making it to her room, she threw off the dress and carelessly put on her nightgown. She shakily lift the covers and dragged herself in bed limply. She curled up in a ball and cried silent tears until sleep overtook her.


	5. I hope you know I care

I want to call out

**Bellaangel383**

**Twilightlovengirl**

**summergrey ( I may just have to call her that, since my stupid laptop,iPhone, or iPad won't let me type it correctly... You can find her name in the reviews she has written)**

**if you could do me a favor. plz follow one of her stories or follow her, because she is awesome**

thank you everyone for your reviews.

and sorry for the wait. electronic devices killin me.

* * *

My eyes stung the next mourning and the memories of last night burned a hole through my head. I pulled the sheets over my head and put my hands over my eyes as if they would go away. No...they didn't. I knew it from the beginning that it would never last. He was just too attractive for me. He was too much of a gentleman...while not anymore.

silent tears swept over my face and I just stayed there for a few minutes. The idea of my mother checking in on me like this, wasn't something good. If anything the complete opposite. I got out of bed and wobbled to the bathroom. I took a wash cloth and soap, and scrubbed the evidence of tears off my face. I bathe and changed. I tried to act like my normal self. I guess it was a good thing mother was at Abigail's as usual. I hoped that Mrs. Abigail didn't know anything. I was sitting on the small couch and reading a Jane Austen book and my was 3 inches from the book.

"Knock, knock,"

the book fell out my hands as I jumped up from the couch. I sighed, this always happens. I opened the door and almost slammed it after seeing the piercing green eyes of Edward Mason.

"Good Mourning Bella, may I come in"

I debated either letting him in or kicking him off my property, but when I looked into his sincere eyes...Sigh. I just nodded and stepped aside trapped in my thoughts. I watched as he eyed the place up and down and in the meanwhile I brought tea to the table that separated our small couch and a comfy standard chair. I led him to sit in our couch and as he sat I sat in the chair. The air was tense and filled with an awkward silence as he watched me for a few moments.

He began

" Bella please let me explain last night, it was an accident..I-"

He didn't finish for I cut him him off. The anger that was bottled up inside since the second I saw him kissing Cassie was released and I shouted at him.

" It was an accident Edward. Really, an accident. You just took advantage of me and then ruined the friendship I thought we had. Did you even care about anything you did with me at all? I am not dumb. I saw your arms around her waist and kissing her in front of my eyes. It sure didn't look like an accident. You know what Edward maybe you should just leave and have some mercy to same me some pain!"

He began again" Bella she threatened me." He shouted in desperation for my attention. He did get my attention, silence filled the air

"she threatened me" he said again calmly.

"She said if I didn't kiss her and end my friendship with you she harm you, what choice did I have,"

From the tone in his voice, he sounded panicked, desperate,worried, and sincere.

All my anger melted away and I felt guilty for yelling at him.

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't know"

Edward replied," Its alright Bella... I want to ask you something, please be open minded."

i nodded " Bella, I r-really like you and ...I would want to know if I could...c-court you"

I'm pretty sure my shock was read from a kilometer away. I saw Edward's look of worrisome, sadness, and shame.

I hesitated before saying," No," he just looked down at his feet and opened his delicate lips to say something,but I stopped him by saying," you really thought no was my answer...yes I would love to be courted by you,"

he looked up at me with the widest smile on his face and he walked up to me and hugged me. A tingling sensation strikes me and I lean into the warmth of his body. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up slightly and I closed my eyes basking in the warmth.


	6. Fear and love

I want to thank everyone for their reviews and following this story. Also those who added this story to their favorites. You know who you are. I am sorry. No Callouts today.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

It has been a month or two since Edward asked to court me and it has been ,we've had our arguments and disagreements, but we came to a solution each time. I remember when we had our first argument. I had never seen Edward with so much anger before and it actually scared me.

_flashback_

_We walked to the store with me hanging on to his forearm. We were going to have a picnic in the meadow again, but just like last time we needed ingredients for sandwiches. We were so busy talking to each other and laughing that we almost ran into the store door. We halted and stared at the door before the everlasting rolls of laughter settled in. We were just happy at the time to have each other and the idea of going to that beautiful meadow was enough to enhance my happiness. We continued on in the store to the bread aisle only to sight the slim curvy body and blonde hair of Cassie. I looked over at Edward, all evidence of laughter or smile gone with the wind. It was as if our feet were glued there and as if she smelled us there, her head snapped over to us. A devilish smile erupted on her face and she began to walk up to us. _

_"I see you haven't taken my deal in consideration, Edward. You know Edward, you could always have me, but I guess that isn't gonna work. That is okay we will see... Right Bella." I just stood before her, frozen and unresponsive. She faked a humorless laugh and walked past me. Not without swinging her legs across my feet, making me fall on the hard floor with a "__**SLAM**__"_

_Edward had helped me up and then we raced home in dead silence. Once we stepped into my home, Edward exploded," Bella, I can't be with you, if she is willing to harm you. As you can see she would go though any length to hurt you to get me. Even if it meant your death. Bella, I just can't," he shouted._

_Red blurred my vision. How could he say that_

_" Edward, who are you thinking about me or your self. Maybe you should stop being a self-centered disgusting pig and consider that I am not as vulnerable as you think. Who cares what she say, she can even jog herself across the backyard and you are worried about her harming me. What about my feelings Edward. What about you Edward, she threatened you too. Don't you know I love you? We can work this out. God, Edward!" _

_He cooled and said," Okay Bells, I am sorry. I was being selfish... Can you ever forgive me," Of course I replied, we scheduled the picnic for the next day and that was that ._

__end flashback__

We haven't encountered her since. I guess she thought we wouldn't be courting anymore, but here we are still at it. Maybe her threats were just fake, but held so much venom to make a person believe. I don't know, but I am glad there were no problems with her.

Now we are here laid out in the grass. I am cuddled into Edward's side with his arm draped over my waist. It is 4th of July and

fireworks shoot through the night sky. A constant cheer or sound of awe comes from others who are here with us marveling the fireworks. Edward then shifts and sits up dragging me with him. I look into his vivid green eyes and couldn't resist drowning in them. They were so vibrant with the light of fireworks reflecting in his eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend," I thought I heard him say above the roar of fireworks and people. The wind echoed in my ear.

"What" I yelled

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he holds flowers in his hand and I wondered how it ended up here. Then it links in my mind that he asked me to be his girlfriend. Chills spread up and down my body and the wind seemed too cool to be in my favorite short sleeved blue dress.

The same worry from when he asked to court me gathered in his eyes and without hesitation I jumped in his arms crushing the flowers. The flowers dropped on the ground as I surprised Edward. My lips smashed against his for the first time. It was like a the tingling of sweet honey that made you satisfied for a second, but then you needed some more,even though you couldn't get anymore. So you hold on tight and it is the most pleasurable feeling in the world. I hear a bunch of aw's and I knew people saw. People know and for the first time since Edward asked to courted me, I wasn't scared. I was actually proud. All of a sudden I felt lightweight as Edward wrapped his warm arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek and I knew our love was forever in the light in the back of my head.


	7. Something off

It's been sometime since the 4th of July and the night I became Edward's girlfriend. We haven't had any problems thank God,but I am still turning my head left and right trying to be not heartbroken. I made a checklist of what I don't want to happen each week and it's helping. Number 1...my biggest fear is Don't encounter Cassie. A check each week, but I can't help,but say it is only a matter of time before it happens. Edward tells me stop worrying, but when I woke this morning I had that feeling you get when something is off. Like it is not gonna be a normal day.

Word is a major disease passed through Massachusetts. So many Families destroyed and still heavily mourning. I just hoped it didn't happen to spread this way. I wouldn't know what I'd do without Edward. We walked to the meadow, picnic basket in hand. We walked and walked until the river came in sight. Edward put the basket down softly and I looked at Edward and wondered what happened. Why did he stop? Is he going to sit?

Then out of the blue he dropped on one knee and took a hand.

"Bella, the first time I laid eyes on you was at the park when we were on the swing. That was the first time I realized my huge crush on you. When you caught that girl, Cassie k-kiss me. I thought I lost you...and I realized I loved you and life would've been impossible. Then when we saw the fireworks and I asked you to be my girlfriend. I thought I would die if you said no and that was when I saw our future. I love you Bella, since the first time I saw meet your big beautiful brown eyes. Will you please do the honor of marrying me? Be my wife."

By this time he had a ring in his hand. Simple, but elegant. It has a beautiful diamond on top and it had elegant curves around the band. A teardrop landed on my arm and tears seemed to rain down my cheeks from that point. What beautiful speech. I automatically said,"yes" with the slight rapid shake of my head.

Edward smiled the biggest smile I ever seen as he stood up and kissed me gently,like I was easily broken glass. We broke away and put our foreheads together.

"I love you," He told me

"I love you too," I said back.

We weren't hungry, so we just cuddled together, with the thought of a wedding. Our future.

* * *

I want to Callout

the **guest** that review

**Pumpkinmykitty**

**summergrey**


	8. Mrs Mason soon

That night I told mother about my engagement. I never thought she'd bake me an enormous cake( I didn't even know she could afford the expensive ingredients) We had a celebration. Just me and my mom, my mom spent the whole time saying how her 'little Bells grew up'. We went to bed at midnight and I couldn't help but wonder how Edward explained to Elizabeth and Edward sr. about the engagement. I've met them outside the party and Edward said they took a special liking to me, so I had hoped that they accepted the engagement.I sighed and dropped my head on my pillow. "Soon I will be Mrs. Mason". My eyes dropped and a smirk settled on my face.

Time skip

* * *

Over the past months the influenza had been spreading over America,but it was still far from here. Besides the news of the influenza, Edward's mom have paired together with my mom to made me an 'extremely beautiful blushing bride'.While Edward's father and friends groomed him. In all this time, we've slept over at each other house... in the same bed. It was so comforting to have Edward's as I slept. As the days worked ahead, in no time the wedding was the next morning.

That night our families forced us to separate that night and my aunt muttered under her breathe," They would be the only two idiots to not follow traditions. My mind said calm down while my physical form told me to slap her. Just one... I loosened my hands that were in fist. I proceeded for home with a kiss on the cheek for Edward. It was uncomfortable that night in my bed. I stared at the ceiling and was saddened me to not feel the warmth of Edward, but i slept anyway...After a century.


	9. Shadows

Disclaimer: vows aren't mine

Callouts will not be in this chapter,but the next.

* * *

Smiles of people surrounding me was what I woke to. The fact I was shook to death was what got me angered. Then I spied the white wedding dress, the makeup, and the hair supplies. 'Oh' seemed to sound in my head and the fear masked my face.

Today, I would be Mrs. Isabella Marie Mason. I didn't have four names like everyone. I didn't want my maiden name when I could have my beloved's.I groaned and collapsed back on the bed. 'It can wait' I was too tired to register my wedding day or my future that laid ahead. Hands grasped my ankles and my body slide across the bed against my will. My feet were placed on the floor and then _**CLANK!**_ It was as if my body vibrated. I put my hands up in surrender, " I'm up, I'm up" I said. I was led to the same seat as I did for the ball. 'Who would've thought I'd end up here' I thought and for the next hour I was worked on head to toe.

I opened one eye then the other followed. I turned to my makeup artist/ family and mouthed thank you. I knew if I spoke tears would ruin their one hour worth of hard work. They just cried and hugged me. Then they held up the dress as signal to get dressed. They helped me into the ball gown designed wedding dress. It sparkled and glistening as the sun beat down on it. The white roses bouquet were in my hands and my arm held tightly to my uncle's arm. I hoped I didn't hurt him, because i was strangling him without even touching his throat. The music played and my uncle whispered in my ear. One step at a time, breathe. The doors opened as the music started and there he was. Hair messy..thank God. Green eyes gleamed and shined...tux was loose, but form fitted...and shoes shined. Walking down the aisle of the church was torture when a handsome, sweet gentleman that loved you was standing right there for you. It was like a the world was closed off and it was just me and Edward. I saw Edward's hand stretch out for me to take after the kiss on the cheek my uncle gave me. He had love in his eyes, no doubt I did to. Someone took my bouquet and there was the pastor standing before us.

The preacher started," Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together Edward Anthony Mason and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

For the first time my eyes wandered to the audience in fear and worry that someone will speak. Maybe Cassie was in disguise and jumped out, but there weren't even mutters or breathe intakes.

" Now we will continue.. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

My uncle, Edward's mom and dad, and my mom held hands and stood as they said,"We do"

Tears glistened in their eyes ready to spill over

The pastor spoke again," Edward, do you take Isabella Swan for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Before my worry settled in he answered," I do" and from there on my fate was decided.

Isabella, do you take Edward Mason for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," I replied.

"You may kiss the bride," the veil was whipped from over my face and before I knew it, Edward had swung me around and we took our first kiss as husband and wife.

We turned to the crowd and we saw the heavy clapping. I turned to Edward and kissed his lips one more time. We walked to the car to go to the reception and Edward opened the door for me. I hopped in and he followed after, we rode away, but not before I saw the dark shadow of someone looking out at us.


	10. There in fairy tales and reality

I want to callout (drum roll plzㇸ7 that's not a drum roll, trumpet noise plz)

**Lom**

**Anabeth601**

**Jazybear.9**

**(ultimate callout, I don't know how many times to point her out. She is just that awesome. You know her. She is awesome. She is sweet. She is**

**summergrey ㈸8㈸8㈸8㈹2( which still doesn't come out right. Sorry)**

* * *

We arrived at the reception. It was held in a tall building. So...elegant. This was only the works of Edward's mom for obvious reasons. I made a mental note to thank her in extreme later, but all was forgotten when we walked inside. The floor sparkled from the diamond chandelier above and there were beautiful plants in each corner. Tables rounded the edge of the room and the center of the floor was empty obviously for dancing. Edward and I smiled at each other and he kissed my lips.

I clumsily danced the night away,but as the night ended, pain stretched throughout my foot and I had to sit. Me and Edward made our way to the seats, but on the way Edward was pulled away. Unable to stop him I suddenly had that strong urge to go to the bathroom. I tried to ignore the pain and went to the bathroom. I was about to reach the handle when a large hand stopped me. I looked up to see the shadow from the wedding. Fear made me freeze on the spot, but I guess he/she saw this and pulled down the collar of the long coat.

There in all glory was a man with black curly hair. A mustache under his nose and brown eyes.

This was Charlie Swan. My father

"Dad" I shouted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him smile. I felt hot tears land on my shoulder and I finally realized the tears that streamed down my face as well. He came, I always dreamed he'd be here on my wedding day. Then a thought crossed my mind_ ' how did he know' So I asked him_

_He replied," Do you know who you are married to...you are basically married to the son of the United States president,"_

_we laughed and all pain I felt in my feet was gone. We just stood there talking before we figured it be best to get back. We walked out together and there was Edward. He saw me and smiled. He came over and held out his arm for me to take. We walked to the table and talked about our plans after this. We were cuddled together when all the lights went Spotlights that Mrs. Mason most likely setup. I will have a talk with her later. Anyway the lights shined on us and there in from our table was Edward and mine parents. My mom spoke, " We have a gift for you two and before you speak Bells, please we ask you to accept this from our hearts." She held out a piece of paper for me to take. I didn't know what it was,but I hoped it wasn't too expensive. Boy, was I wrong._

_" You got us a house," I yelled. Edward's mouth dropped and I hopped from my seat instantly and gave them a hug. Edward followed coming from shock and amazement._

_" How can I repay you all," I asked while Edward held my waist from behind. "Nothing" they said. They said I already repaid them. By loving Edward for him and not money and for helping my mom all these years. It was too much. That night was the best night of my life so far, but I was ready for my future with Edward. I love him so much and Edward's love was all I could ask for._


	11. Me Isabella Mason a

disclaimer: information valid from website.

I want to thank **Anabeth601 **for her inspiration and humor

**Crackinmywall**

**Jazybear.9**

**of course**

** summergrey**

* * *

Time skip

* * *

I had gotten sick

No, not from the now epidemic called Spanish Influenza. Edward had freaked out and thought I was the first victim in Chicago. I finally calmed him down enough to actually be able to get out the house without Edward harming anyone.

News stated the first symptoms were being extremely tired, high fever, a very bad headache, you'd start to turn a blue. You would cough with extremely too much force. Foamy blood would come from your mouth and nose and a few bled from their ears. Some vomited.

_I_ only vomited and was always very tired.

We walked to the doctor in silence. So much people were getting sick that it was hard not to panic. I was certain I had just a virus, but obviously Edward thought differently.

There weren't a lot of people at the doctor surprisingly. We had to wait in the waiting room after signing in. An awkward silence seemed to fill the whole room. It was like we wanted to say something to each other, but was too wrapped up in our feelings to do so.

"Isabella Mason" the nurse called. She led us to a room that held a tray of medical supplies, a bed, and a window. I took a seat on the bed knowing I'd be asked to and waited. A few seconds later a doctor came in, but I noticed he was different. He was extremely pale, had blonde hair, and I couldn't believe the beauty he held. Not that I had a crush on him, I still loved Edward if that was what you were thinking. I was just stunned. I've never seen beauty like this, but what did catch my attention the most was his gold colored eyes. I have encountered a lot if people to say I've never seen this color eyes, but I shrugged it off. Everyone is different.

"Hello Isabella, I'm doctor Cullen and I will be of your service today," he said with a smile. He ran some test and what felt like an hour came back.

He filled the silence that remained in the room,"Okay Mrs. Mason, there are no bad news, but good news is that you are fine, but tests detected a sign of pregnancy, so Congratulations,"

I was pretty sure major shock was evident on my face. My face immediately turned to Edward in fear of what he may do. It looked as if his eyes bulged out his head and his jaw was on the floor. He chuckled and smiled at me. He jogged over, picked me up and swirled me around. He then put me on the ground and kissed my lips.

"I am going to be a father" he exclaimed.

_I was gonna be a mother._

_Me. Isabella Mason was going to be a mother_


	12. What will I do without you

"Please Edward, don't leave. You have to keep your eyes open." I cried, but he only said,

" B-Bella ,I.. I..I love you and our beautiful b...baby, don't forget that."

Before I could've said anything his eyelids closed and he stopped moving. I put my head to his damp chest, trying to hear his heartbeat. Nothing. I collapsed on his chest and cried.

_That was a hour ago... how it all started...well..._

It was still early in the morning and Edward and I were trying to be happy. Well, he was trying to be happy for our baby. Which was showing off pretty clearly. His father and also my father-in-law had died yesterday to Spanish Influenza. The influenza had not skipped us unfortunately. Millions of people I knew or were friends with had already perished and now Edward's father. Elizabeth took it hard and was now showing symptoms of the sickness by being with her husband. We were suppose to take Elizabeth to the doctor, but we were concerned they wouldn't have a place for her. It was just a chance we had to take.

We arrived at her house to pick her up. She left the door unlocked, so we went in. She was writing something with her back turned to us. She noticed our entrance and turned to meet our eyes. _She had the Spanish Influenza_. She had the last symptom, turning blue. I didn't have to look at Edward to know he was suffering, so I took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

" Good Morning," she said and we replied back as happily as we could. We helped her up and I carried her purse. We seated ourselves in Edward's car and left for the doctor. When we arrived at the doctor it was crowded. Mourning could be heard from outside and I dreaded going in there. Edward asked me if I wanted to stay in the car, but I shook my head and walked by his side. I mean I was pregnant and didn't want to do anything to harm the baby, but this was something I had to do.

Once we entered, I had to hold in tears. There were clearly sick people gathered along the walls and people sat beside them crying for them. Some people were taking dead bodies to the morgue. I counted about 30 dead bodies being taken to the morgue. 30 losses. 30 people families broken.

All of a sudden a thud sounded and echoed across the room.

Edward.

I kneeled down next to him with a gasp. Blood started to pour out his nose and I knew then he has Spanish Influenza. The doctors came with a bed and he was lifted and put on the bed. I followed behind as much as I can with Elizabeth in tow. She stopped and bent over. She slid down the wall beside her weakly and put her head between her knees. Her cries echoed down the hall with the others mourning. I couldn't do anything, but join her. _What was I gonna do without Edward._


	13. takes a second for my world to crumble

Broken...Weak.

That is what you would describe my mother-in-law Elizabeth and my husband, Edward Mason. I couldn't help the tears that dripped down my face on to my dress as my memories with them flashed before my eyes. The hand that rested on my stomach was the only thing that gave me faith and hope that they could survive this. Dr. Cullen had set up a bed next to Edward's so I could sleep seeing I wouldn't leave this place without Elizabeth or Edward. It almost gave me pleasure that my stomach was so huge I almost couldn't fit on the flimsy, narrow bed. Dr. Cullen and I just smirked about it. He had also shoved me into a pair of gloves and put some on Edward, so I didn't come down with the illness. He had warned me,

" Bella, you don't want to harm the baby," That was the only reason I now wear these stupid gloves. I tried to relax as I stared into Edward's face to see any sign of getting stronger.

He was still so blue and so...weak.

I know I never did have luck. My luck never came until I married Edward. _I guess I used it all._ So instead of relying on luck,I did the only thing I could do ever since Edward caught the illness. I prayed. I was hoping the God above was listening every single time. My mom had told me last week when Edward's father perished," Little Bell, you always have ups and downs in marriage. That's natural, but as long as there is a God that accepts and answers prayers...you have nothing to worry about," I have relied on that ever since.

I felt Edward's had stir on my stomach and I looked up to meet beautiful green eyes.

We just stared at each other studying every detail of each other. We knowingly smiled at each other, because we knew that we could see each other at least one more time. _One more time to see his beautiful green eyes. One more time to see that smirk that caught my heart. One more time to see his beautiful strange penny colored hair. One more time to see his beautiful long eyelashes that fluttered when he closed his eyes._

He shakily raised a hand to my cheek and lightly stroked it. Even though he was cold, it radiated a feeling that warmed my heart. I leaned into it trying to hold on at least one more time, before I had to let go.

* * *

It was late in the evening. Dr. Cullen was standing in the doorway clip board in hand, I was sitting in a chair that allowed me to watch both Edward and Elizabeth. Then I heard a crinkling noise and _all hell broke loose._

Elizabeth was shaking uncontrollably and I raced over in panic and shock. It was as if she was having a seizure. The sight horrified me to tears as I watched foamy blood leak from her nose and mouth. Dr. Cullen was trying to find a solution as he raced around the room. Elizabeth then roughly grabbed my arm.

" B...Bella, I love...you and...E..Edward too. P, P...Please tell him." I nodded not able to form words. Her eyes constantly keep closing.

She whispered," Thank you," and before I could respond her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

She stopped moving. Dr. Cullen stopped moving, I stopped moving. I put my head on her chest, to listen for a heartbeat. _Silence_. I collapsed on her chest and cried for her. I cried for Edward. I cried for our baby. I cried for everything. Dr. Cullen picked me up and let me cry in his arms.

I watched as my mother-in-law that I love get carried to the morgue. _Please let me keep Edward._ My thoughts sounded over and over. I cried and cried and Dr. Cullen held me. My world was going before my eyes and the only thing that kept me from shutting down was Edward and our baby.


	14. This is how an angel dies

Callouts

I want to thank these people in extreme please like or follow their stories or their profile

**Jazybear.9**

**summergrey**

**Anabeth601**

**pumpkinmykitty**

**thank you all for your constant reviews. They inspired me more than anything this whole week, because I had a bad week.**

**So, I made this chapter special and extra long for you guys. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Edward had not awaken every since the morning of Elizabeth's death. I haven't took one eye off him. I was scared...terrified that he would go in he same conditions that Elizabeth went in or die altogether. That was worse. I could go into labor any day now, so Dr. Cullen kept a eye on me also. I was now laying in the bed trying to think of a way to tell Edward about Elizabeth, but I couldn't. It not only brought tears to my eyes, but frightened me to think of Edward's reaction of the news.

After Elizabeth's corpse was taken from the bed, a woman was immediately placed on it. She had dark brown hair that formed in layers beautifully and she was petite. I didn't know her, but I worried about her. She seemed so small and fragile for this influenza. I had a feeling she wouldn't survive. I wanted to be friends with her, but I didn't want to make friends for her to die. I was also a little mad that the doctors moved my mother-in-law like she was a broken toy they couldn't play with, but I came to the understanding there were too many sick people without a bed. They wouldn't have time to mourn, they were trying to save people.

I was depressed and stressed, because of so much sickness and death. It was taking a huge effect on me. I wanted to get out of here, but the fear of Edward dying without me saying goodbye kept me stuck to his bedside.

He wasn't getting better either. He was so blue now that I couldn't see his tan skin and from time to time blood came out his nose. I took the towel that Dr. Cullen gave me and wiped it. It wasn't til later that night I lost it.

* * *

It was midnight and I was holding his hand. Then a sudden jerk made me look at Edward's face. His eyes were wide with dullness and panic. I've never seen a combination of emotions in someone's eyes. He just looked at me shaking uncontrollably...like Elizabeth in her last moments of death. Dr. Cullen was there with medication. He tried to force it in his mouth, but it was no use.

_He was dying_

It felt as if my heart died then. I was shaking and was gonna fall.

He turned to me and he opened his mouth.

"B- Bella, I,I,I love you, D...don't f-forget,"

"Please Edward, don't leave. You have to keep your eyes open." I cried, but he only said,

" B-Bella ,I.. I..I love you and our beautiful b...baby, don't forget that."

Before I could've said anything his eyelids closed and he stopped moving. I put my head to his damp chest, trying to hear his heartbeat. Nothing.

I collapsed on his chest and cried. I couldn't take it my knees buried beneath me.

My Edward. My Edward. He's gone. He's dead. My baby is not gonna have a father. He died. I couldn't believe it. The world was blurred and I couldn't take it. Dr. Cullen didn't hold me. I was happy he didn't, I didn't want to be so weak, but it didn't matter. He was gone. I couldn't stand seeing his corpse. _corpse. his corpse. _It sounding like a curse in my mouth.

I ran. I didn't care if I could barely see. I ran and ran until I got inside our house. I laid in the we shared and touched the spot where he laid. I rubbed my belly and the baby kicked. I cried, because this was an experience that was to be shared with my husband. Who was now dead. I cried myself to sleep that night. It wasn't a good night for me anyway.

_As I stated that was a hour ago..._

I awoke a hour later in tears. I had dreamed about Edward dying seemed hundreds times. In fact...it wasn't a dream. A nightmare more like it. I got out of bed and changed into a dress. I went for a walk. Obviously, it was still pitch black. I still couldn't see clearly and I tried to find my way to the park. I then remember that was where I met Edward and for a dare I say it...very pregnant woman I turn around and headed the other way faster than the fastest thing in this country. I walked not realizing I was in an unknown area until I spotted unfamiliar trees. I tried to find my way back, but trees blocked my view.

Then a flash of blonde swept through the trees. _I wasn't alone. _I was scared and held my stomach tight. It was instinct to protect the baby.

It happened again, but instead of a flash through the trees it flashed in front of me. I looked into the face of..._Cassie. _She was different though, she had pale skin like Dr. Cullen. Her eyes terrified me. They were the brightest red there is.

"oh, look who it is...little Isabella. Oh how is Edward. Oh and what a surprise. Did he get tired of you and knocked you up. He left you didn't he, he didn't love you. He lied just to get you in the situation you are in now."

By now her nose was in my face, but I didn't care. My anger got the best of me.

" Cassie, get over yourself. He never loved you and just so you know, he married me," I put my wedding ring in her face and went on, " This baby, this baby was a creation out of the love we had. The love you couldn't share with him. The only thing you wanted was to use him as if he was a puppet on string," My nose almost touched her and she looked scared for a moment.

" And if you say another thing about Edward, I will kick your ass to the curb so hard, you'd think your fake ass is broke."

She looked at me with so much rage, I thought she was gonna hurt me.

Then her face soften. " This may hurt a bit,"

I didn't understand the meaning until I felt pressure on my neck and the agony and the burning fire that came after.


	15. mother knows best

I am sorry for not updating for sooooooooooooooo long. I will not make any excuses so I will let that be the end.

I will do callouts when new people start reviewing, because I feel like all the people I do callouts for are the only people that read and enjoy the story. I hope that isn't offensive and all those who reviewed throughout this whole story thank you extremely. Your the best and don't be afraid to ask questions. I will callout

**G-reader**

**RKD-CULLEN**

and if I haven't already

**Rainn74**

Now on with the story

* * *

I heard it all.

Bird calls, squirrels munching on acorns, wind blowing the clashing trees.

I stayed there with my eyes closed for I don't know how long, but when I opened my eyes. I realized the world was bigger and more clear. More defined even. I didn't expect it, but then I remembered everything that occurred and I knew she had changed me. A change that would change my life completely. I knew she wasn't human and now I knew I wasn't human. I compared my human eye sight to my new vision of things that were surrounding me and then..._the baby_.

I touched my stomach in search for that baby bump that held my precious, miracle baby.

_Flatness._ My eyes widened and my mouth dropped in shock. It was gone. My baby bump. The only remains of my Edward besides his cold dead body. I sobbed. I lost my baby.

The air suddenly grew cold and the sky darkened. It rained on my head as my sorrow filled the forest I was in. I walked to my mother's house in order to discuss to her what happened to me. She had no lights on, so she was most likely not home. I used the key I kept in my pocket in case of emergencies and went inside. I stored little clothes here as well, so I planned on cleaning myself up and then wait for her.

I made my way to the bathroom with a feeling of negativity and turned to look in the mirror.

I screamed and toppled over into the laundry basin. My eyes weren't the brown I was used to seeing. They were red. I always said my eyes were too big and too dull, but that seemed more appealing now than the burning bright red that stared at me in the mirror. I hated them, because they were so similar to the evil red of Cassie's eyes and they were the color of blood. Edward's blood. Elizabeth's blood.

" Bella, you there," my mother's voice sounded. I felt motivated to run away and not come back. I didn't want her to see me like this. What was I to tell her. **_Hey mother guess what, this non-human girl that hated me...ummm..she...bit me and I lost the baby. Oh yeah ummm...I am pretty sure I'm not human either._**The thought occurred to me. I didn't have time to make up my mind though, because there was my mother in the doorway. Eyes holding shock, concern and...a-musement.

She asked in a tiny and surprisingly steady voice, "What happened?,"

I tried to be strong, but I collapsed in her arms and sobbed. No tears...just sobs.

My mother led me to the couch and after I was done sobbing I explained what happened. I told her the full true story, no holding back. Elizabeth and Edward dying, the baby, Cassie biting me, no baby and my discovery of bright red eyes. My mother understood all of it and she didn't reject me or even got scared. She just pulled me into a hug and comforted me. She was shivering, but she didn't make any move to make heat. She showed me she was there for me. I thought

_"What did I do to deserve such a great mother."_

* * *

I tried to sleep that night, but I was not one once sleepy. I grew frustrated and screamed in my pilliow. With the images of Elizabeth and Edward's death fresh in my mind I sobbed until the sun rose to it's highest point. By that time mother had went to the store. It was sunny and I was reading a book I never read before. All my books reminded me of my dead beloved ones. I couldn't concentrate on the book, because I was trying to find ways to get out the house without people questioning my changes. I noticed the curves of my body last night when I ran water over my face in the full body length mirror. I now understood my mother's amusement when she first saw me.

The door opened and my mother appeared with bags hanging from both hands and a bag clenched between her teeth. I laughed at the sight, but she glared long and hard at me. She let the bag from her mouth drop and she set the other bags down.

" I could use a little help here," She said with her hands on her hips. I just laughed harder and got up from the couch to help her. She placed a box in my hands that read **LEREBELL'S CONTACTS**.

After I helped her place her purchased items in the rightful pantries I went try on the contacts. It was easily done and I looked hard in the mirror. No traces of red were found and a sigh of relief escaped pass my lips. My human boring, dull brown eyes reflected back at me. I moved my head left and right and placed my hand in front of me. My thankfulness for contacts invaded my mind._ Thank the person who invented contacts. _

I found my mother in her room sewing fabrics on her bed. I assumed she heard the door open, because she looked up and gasped. If I were completely human I wouldn't have caught the tears that gleamed in her eyes.

"Oh Bells, you look amazing," she said . I thanked her and then wrapped her in a tight hug. We hugged with tears glistening in our eyes.

I thought things were going to get better, but good things never last long.


	16. Finding who I am

**Cold Ones**

**The nightmare of the 1600s**

The book's title screamed at me.

The library's quietness calmed me. For the pass week a voice in my mind had been driving me nuts saying,

_**"You are pathetic, ya know you don't even know what you are."**_

_**"You try to be strong, but look at you. Behind your newfound beauty you are a coward."**_

The voice is right of course, but now it's just unbearable.

To eliminate the many things my mind can nag me on, I went to the library for books that may tell me what I am or have become in modern sense. To my initial surprise there were actually some good books for this tiny library. The library made even my mother's house look big, but it was unique in its own ways. I went to the counter with books that heighten to my chin. I spotted a lady behind it reading an article out today's newspaper with immense worry. The epidemic that took my mother-in-law and my husband hasn't stopped. Stealing loved ones of each family one by one. I sighed. She looked up from the article and watched me with shock. _Guess a lot of people don't come here._ She gave me a friendly smile and scanned the books. One by one taking forever. She scanned the last book and with a smile and "_**Have a nice day"**_I was out the door in a rush and starting for home. I was itching to discover what I'd become and home seemed to far. My mind unfortunately noticed it's distance and nagged me all the way there.

As I walked home I saw men eyeing me. I sighed for the 100th time today. Ever since my _change_, men have lined up to get some 'love' from me. It has been lately annoying and I know I will have to get use to it.

"Isabella" a man called. I acted as if I didn't hear him and walked faster. I was careful though. Last week, I discovered my super speed. I was outside walking and I felt the need to run out of sudden anger when I realized the world blurred before my eyes. I stopped abruptly and looked at my feet to see if something freaky happened. Maybe wings or glowing...I didn't know, but all I did know was **_that _**was not human. I was a little scared. Scared that someone saw what occurred. I looked around several times.

_Nothing. _The only thing there was a cat practically hanging from a tree._ Poor cat._

I opened the door and sat the books on the table next to the door to close the door. My mother looked up from a book and softly said," Hello"  
After that the book in her hands had her full attention. I was glad for that, because I was curious and excited to finally find out what I am. I didn't want to wait any longer.

I closed the door quickly and zoomed upstairs with the books at super speed. I could've felt my mother smiling and stifling laughter at me from miles away.

_**Creatures from the darkside  
**__A nightmare in the making_

I picked up the book hesitantly. _What a title. Makes you not want to read it. _I thought.

Surely I was no way in hell a creature. I tried to think of why I picked up this book, but I gave it a chance.

**Germlin are small creatures with big pointy ears and big eyes. **_nope._

**Bigfoot **_nope._

**Vampires **_nope._

_**witch.**__ nope._

I looked to the table of contents for the first time and found ever creature detailed nowhere near describing me. Just looking at the picture and looking at the physical traits. The closest in there was a vampire, but in the picture the person had real fangs and a cape. I didn't have neither.

_This is gonna be a long night._

* * *

Thesun had set and rose before I found what I was.

I was a _vampire. A human blood-sucking, cold, pale person. __I was suppose to be dead, but Cassie..._

_she turned me into a vampire._

_I was surprisingly okay with that._

I was astonished how they were described. Dangerous. Sneaky. Cold-hearted. I was neither of those. I was sure of it.  
They stated they don't eat human food, but they suck human blood as food. I didn't think that was true. I sit at my mother's table every morning eating oatmeal and every night eating soup. I remembered this book was made by humans, they didn't know some of what I did. Half was true and half was false. That didn't matter, because I knew what I was and I was glad. I looked to the sky and had a conversation with Edward.

"Edward guess what I'm a vampire, but a good one. I know if you were here you'd say your proud of me and...I love you" I broke into sobs after that and I curled up in a ball on the floor. I mumbled to myself," Everything will be okay,"


	17. tragic

I ran through the forest trees with my mother in my arms. I didn't know how I felt emotionally, but I felt numb physically. I didn't want to watch my only friend to die. That couldn't happen

30 minutes ago

* * *

"Mother" I screamed, but it was too late. The bear had clawed her in the chest and she was on the ground. The bear ran away, but I didn't care. I dropped down next to her. _No this can't be happening. No this can't be. _I felt her pulse fading and I did the only thing I could've to save her. I kissed the spot on her neck and slowly bit down. The blood to my surprise tasted awful and spat it out and gagged, but I couldn't let her die. I stood with blood smeared on my dress and I just ran with her in my arms. I whispered soothing words as she whimpered softly.

* * *

I stopped at a empty cabin and I sat on the floor with her in my lap. She tossed and turned. I frowned. I almost regretted what I done, but she was dying quickly. I just couldn't let my loving mother and best friend die. She was there when I needed a friend. She made me smile when she found me curled up in a ball on the floor sobbing. She was there through my ups and downs. She...I couldn't lose her...she was..._no is _too important. I sat silently on the floor listening to my mother screams and whimpers

I started sobbing seeing my mother in so much pain

* * *

It was 3 days when she stopped and I didn't stop sobbing and muttering curses at myself. I didn't hold regret and that got the best of me. My mother could be dying more painfully and I wouldn't have know. It is my fault. With that I looked at my mother's face and... I was taken back.

Her red eyes glazed back at me and to see if she would respond. or more so alive. I whispered,

"Mother," There was a long pause until she jumped from my arms and studied me with a stone hard face in a fighting stance. Her face softened and she whispered, " Bella," I nodded surprised by her reaction to seeing me. She leaped in my arms in super speed and she pulled me down in a hug. She was strong. Her auburn colored hair was fitted in loose curls and dance across her slender pale face from the wind.

"I'm sorry mother, I just...couldn't lose you" I sobbed.

"Shhhhh , it's alright I am okay with your decision."

We planned what we were to do after the turn of events. We decided to move, so the most reasonable thing to do was to tell our friends and family, and gather stuff to move in our new home.

The only thing I could do was look forward to the fyture and forget the past. Which meant forgetting Edward Mason and our beautiful memories.


	18. Death

"I'm sorry, Bells"

I shake my head at her and hug my knees to my chest.

It has been _decades_ and literally _decades_ since we moved to Montana and my mother's change. I was scared, but I decided to go to high school while my mom worked to keep ourselves busy. Since I was the only one who needed food, we were able to save a lot of money, so we found happiness in that. Moving on to the problem. The problem was I was the anti-social or emo at every high school I went to and when I made actual friends...they well..._died_.Even though I try to forget about Edward and Elizabeth I can't. So when someone dies I am sad or depressed. I am honestly wondering how my mother puts up with my depression. I try to be happy, but at the day's end I am mourning the lost of my past.

I have learned a ton about myself...Oh...like I possess 3 powers. Telekinetic, visions, control of the mind. I also only sparkle in certain places, but in places nobody can see. So I can go in sunlight. My mom she doesn't have one which I have never understood. Her power may be extreme beauty, I have no clue.

I walk by the newspaper stand, avoiding the headline. I know what it says, "TEEN KILLED IN CAR ACCIDENT" That teen was my best friend here in Montana. I remember everything about her death. _I could've saved her. _

_10 minutes before it happened, I had a vision about it. It was my first time. She was driving and a drunk driver crashed into the back of her car. She crash landed into a tree. She had a permanent bleed in her head. Doctors couldn't get to her in time though. I ran to the hospital in hope of a paper that didn't hold my friend's name, but it did._

_Time of death: 11:05 Marissa Albarm_

I put this power on my list of curses. When I am on the verge of sobs I write what I consider each of my few powers. Curses or beneficial. It helps only a mustard seed size.

I spotted the usual red and blue bench. I sat on the red bench and pictured her still there beside me. It hurt me to know the world still moves forward and only a small amount mourn for her death, but I knew you couldn't really mourn for a person you don't know. It was probably chilly to humans, but I couldn't feel it. I was too numb and I was cold as ice myself. It didn't matter anymore. I have seen so much death so many times. You would think it was only tiresome, but it was that and depression. We laughed and talked all the time in this park. Nowhere else. This is where we met...just like Edward. In the park.

5:00 pm

I read from my watch. I headed home to pack. My mother thought it would be best to move again. I knew she didn't like her next choice of a place to move,but she had to stay in places of constant rain and clouds. I didn't like it either ,but I reminded myself "I don't sparkle, but my mom does." I could move where I want, but I like to stick close to my mother. In her mind, Forks, Washington was the best place to move.


	19. It can't be true

Nice.

The house we moved into was nice. It was two stories. It was thankfully near a forest. I found animal blood somewhat more appetizing than human. Rephrase that _far more appetizing. _ I had a room upstairs. My queen bed was setup and everything else. The only that needed to be done was the unpacking. I zoomed through it. 1 second using vampire speed. It still amazed me. Even after decades I am shocked I could possess these powers, but I do. Tomorrow I start school at FORKS HIGH. I didn't want to even after begging my mom time and time and being denied...I gave up. Being around people weren't my cup of tea. I was smarter than them. If they learned about the Civil War I could tell them everything about it. I mean...I was there... I lived in that time period.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was _pretty_. I knew that, but I hid it well under my baggy black sweaters and black skinny jeans. Nobody bothered me. I was emo, antisocial. I was pale and had strange brown eyes that sometimes changed color. In the back of my stomach, there was an evident urge for food. I got a pop tart from downstairs despite it being lunchtime and decided to use my sleep ability to fall into a calm darkness.

* * *

My alarm clock beeped. _That was the longest I slept. _I thought. I showered and took care of my hygiene before dressing in my usual wear of a baggy black sweater, black skinny jeans, and purple high tops. I left my hair down grabbed my bag and hurried to school. My mom had a job interview this morning, so she was there. I was prepared for the long or short walk to school, but there in the driveway was a truck. It seemed old, but to my intense surprise I love it. It was so invincible.

" Bella this is yours, I thought you would like it" I smiled wickedly at the post it on the hood. I didn't like it, I loved it. One thing about my mom was she always knew what my taste was. I hope in and breathed in the smell of tobacco and cupcakes. I tried the surprisingly working radio and turned it off. I leaned back and closed my eyes. This was my ride. I turned on the truck and drove to school.

It was a short 10 minute drive. It was hard to miss. There was a shortage of people there, but for this town there was a load of kids at this school. I hated this school already. I easily found a parking lot and said my silent goodbyes to my new truck. I walked to the office avoiding the stares. I hated that to...the stares. Up the stairs and in the front office a lady with copper hair could be seen. She seemed friendly. As I confronted the desk, she stared at me. Long and hard. Her eyes bulging and her eyebrows to her hair.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I am here for my schedule."

There was a long awkward pause before she stuttered, " O-OH! Yes, H..Hold on a secon' Hun. She handed me my schedule, told me to let my teachers sign a sheet and I hurried out the office to my truck. I sat in my beloved truck and played on my phone til the shrill of the bell.

* * *

Lunch was close to heaven. I had been stared at all day even sitting at the back of class. They managed to stare at me and the teacher didn't stop it either. In fact they were even staring at me. I banged my head on my new locker after 3rd period. Even then people were staring. I could've turned invisible, but how could you explain a girl who disappeared into thin air. I grabbed a water bottle, paid, and sat at the table settled next to one of the 2 windows. I pulled out my Jane Austen book:_Pride and Prejudice_.

Halfway through I noticed the once loudly chattering and busy cafeteria was close to silent and the students seemed to be waiting for something. I put my book down and waited for what they were waiting for. Then the doors flew open and people came through. A voice in my head told me they were not normal. The first people to walk in were obviously a couple the woman had short brunette spiky hair. She was bouncy on her toes while her mate,blond hair and pale with the look of intense pressure and fright on his face seemed to be trying to hold her back. Then a beautiful blond haired woman walked in clutching her mate's Muscular arm. The woman was so beautiful that I was actually slightly shamed for wearing something so dark. Then her mate. He looked scary with muscle everywhere, but the curly brown hair toned it down a little. That same voice told me_ "not to be afraid you twit." Then a boy walked in. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint it. He crossed pass me and I suddenly felt emotions I haven't felt in a long time. __They sat together at the other window across the room. I studied the boy. He had no mate apparently. He was shamelessly hot with copper hair, gold eyes, and lips that seemed familiar. thinking about it, the copper hair seemed familiar._

_I felt like I knew him and then something shocking happened.I felt a strange presence. It was a feeling the presence gave of that made me think. It was a feeling only my dead husband Edward could give off. Then he whipped his head to me and a gasp left my mouth. I knew. It is not possible. I watched him die. I saw Dr. Cullen mark his death time. It can't be possible. I need air, I jogged out the cafeteria and when I was out of sight, I was on my hands and knees before I knew it. I sobbed. I scooted my back to a tree and put my knees to my chest. I mumbled to myself repeatedly," It's not possible" _

_"It can't be can it? No. Your going crazy Isabella" My thought echoed in my mind._


	20. Feelings

I knew the unusual would happen, but this was shocking. I watched as the new girl jogged out the cafeteria. She was pale and had golden color eyes. I wondered if she was a vampire, but I couldn't decide. I tried to find out in her thoughts, but I didn't hear or see anything. Not even a single buzz. When I met her eyes I heard her take a sharp gasp while shock covered her entire demeanor. I was the most confused I ever been in my lifetime. I felt my family's eyes looking back and forth between us. I had a whole new feeling and I didn't even know what to call it. That usual emptiness that's stayed there for centuries was gone. Replaced with a warm feeling and for a minute I wanted to go after her. That was my biggest confusion. Jasper eyed me suspiciously and I just looked away not knowing what to do.

"Do you know her?," Emmett asked. I shook my head and sat in thought for the whole lunch period.

_Why did she leave like that? Why did I feel like that? Where was the emptiness I always felt? _

After that, I didn't see the new student for the reminder of the day. When school let out and I was walking to my car, I took at quick glance at the spot where the rusty old truck occupied. It was empty and my curiosity heightened. Why would seeing me, so bad or shocking that she had to go home. _"I wasn't that bad looking was I?"_ I thought. When I got home, I tried to forget about the new girl. I played the piano, read, and everything else their is to do to try and forget about her. I realized after one billion failed attempts to forget her that she goes to my school. I will see her at some point of day. While my family hunted I stayed. I hunted earlier in the week anyway. I just needed the peace to figure out what happened today. I wanted to ask Carlisle or Esme , but what was the point. I didn't even know her name. How was I suppose to get help when I didn't even know not a thing about this person besides she's a girl pretty much.

* * *

The next day, I was eager to get to school. It seemed as if my family moved at snail pace. I debated rather I should yell in their face to, "Hurry the hell up," but that would bring unwanted questions. When we got to school, I looked around to find the rusty old truck and was satisfied to see it there. I almost jumped in joy, but that seemed childish. I was never the childish one that was Emmett's job and I was never happy to go to school. So Jasper gave me weird looks all morning.

"Why so happy Edward?" Jasper's thought echoed in my mind. I just gave him a shrug and prayed he wouldn't get the wrong idea. It surprisingly saddened me when I found out that the new student wasn't in my 1st, 2nd, or 3rd period and the first time I would see her that day was at lunch. So I was very bouncy by lunchtime.

The bell rang for lunch and I humanly sped out 3rd period to the lunch room. I was the first one to the seat at my family's usual seat at the table and when I looked around...s_he wasn't there. _I sighed. I always came in with my family, so it was weird and I hated already the questions in store for me. My family walked in and surprise crossed their features when they found me at the table already, but they didn't bother to question me though, thankfully.  
Then the lunch room doors open and in walked the girl I was looking for. In my mind I was dancing and I was so excited I didn't even pay attention to Jasper's staring at me weirdly.

She glanced at me and then continued forward to her seat with a bottle of water and apple. She occupied the table by herself at the other window across the lunch room.

"Bella is so lame and anti-social. Like...loosen up a bit. Talk to people. Geez, it's rude not to."

My head turned to the source of that quote in anger. Jessica was twirling her hair and talking animatedly to her friends. I stopped myself short though. Anger...excitement...bouncy...happy...towards the new girl, now named as Bella. I was excited to know the girl's name was Bella. Finally a name, but really talking about people in negative ways. She didn't do anything to you. I felt like telling her to shut up in the worse way possible, but that would result badly. I turned to Bella who seemed bored. She was leaned back in her chair reading. She hadn't ate a bite off her apple or opened her bottle to drink. She was absolutely one of kind, but I liked her. I willingly admit. I do like her. She is different. I had a feeling...a strong feeling that I knew her once in a past lifetime, but that couldn't be possible. I mean she was human. Only vampires had that capability to have been alive in my time period. I stared at her with curiousness masking my features. She then looked up at me and I quickly turned my head the other way ashamed that I had been staring. It was so unlike me. I was never ashamed, because I never did anything to be ashamed of. I was my own self all the time. I looked back up at her and saw her still looking at me. She made a slight, but noticeable flick of her head to the doors that led to outside. She got up and walked out the door. She wanted me to follow her outside with no people around. I looked back at my family to find they were talking amongst themselves, not even paying attention to the human world. It was a crazy idea to even suggest going outside alone with a vampire. I debated with myself if I should or shouldn't follow her. _"But she may know something about us. I should,"_ I decided and I followed her out despite the crazy looks of my family.


	21. The Talk

_What was I thinking?_

I walked outside from the cafeteria and hide from the student body. I waited for him.

_Maybe he didn't understand?_

Of course he understood.

_Maybe he doesn't like you enough to care about what you want._

When I spotted his bronze hair among the trees I ignored my mind's comment. I watched as he gracefully stood a meter in front of me waiting for me to speak. I realized I was staring and quickly adjusted my vision to the trees behind him and thanked God I couldn't blush. I took this as my cue to speak.

"Do you have a feeling you know me?"

He hesitated before nodding.

" I know what you are"

He seemed scared for a moment before he spoke," Then tell me what am I Bella"

" A-a vampire" He looked more scared and seemed to be debating in his head. I guess he didn't know I was a vampire too.

"Don't worry I'm a vampire too." I added. His expression went to mild shock and then his expression switched to curious.

" When were you born?" He asked. I told him 1917 and his face then went back to shock and he then said," Meet me at my house at 7 and we can talk with my family...is that alright with you," I nodded and we went our separate ways. I wanted to go home, but instead I stayed at school. I didn't have Edward in any of my classes for the rest of the day. When the final bell rung I zoomed to my beloved truck that would take me home. With a glance at Edward who was staring at me I rode home to get ready for 7 at the Cullen's house. My mom was at her new job as office worker when I got home. I was happy because I didn't have to explain anything. I went to my closet and picked out black jeans, a plain light blue shirt and blue high tops. I tossed them on and flopped down on my sofa and read until 7. At 6:40, I was up and out the door. I drove through the forest until a mansion came in view. I was surprised. My mom settled for an average house, but they went out and beyond. I parked my car and nervously walked up the steps. I was one to try to avoid talking to people. Even now as a vampire, I tried to avoid talking to people. I just never was a people person. Before I even lifted my hand to knock on the fancy white door the door opened and a beautiful woman with caramel highlights in her dark brown hair and a slender figure held open the door.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to see you. I'm Esme," I smiled at Esme and walked in as she opened the door wider for me to enter. I was led to the living room and saw everyone siting in the sofas. Esme introduced everyone to me. My eyes widened when I saw the familiar blonde hair, pale skin, and gold eyes of Doctor Cullen. I knew the name was familiar. His gold eyes also widened as he saw me.

"Isabella" he whispered. I nodded. He motioned to the seat across from him. "Sit...Sit...it's been a while haven't it" I nodded as I sat in the couch.

" Wait Carlisle, you know her" Edward spoke out.

"Why yes I do, you don't remember her," He shook his head. Right when he did that my heart dropped to my stomach and broke, I wanted to cry, but that would be stupid. I blinked them away as Carlisle looked at me, he walked over and said "Bella, why don't you explain,"

_Should I explain or run?_

I sighed and and looked into the the Cullen family faces.

" It was a cool Saturday in Chicago and I was a the park. My mom was out at her friends house, so I went there to think and enjoy the fall breeze. I was on the swings when I saw bronze hair and green eyes. I looked over at him was embarrassed that I was staring at him. I never really oggled somebody if you call it that, so I acted like he wasn't there. Then he caught my attention and introduced himself as Edward Anthony Mason. After that day we hung out until he invited me to a ball his parents were hosting. I didn't want to go. I mean dances weren't my thing. I was extremely clumsy...hell I tripped over thin air."

This earned laughs and smirks. I looked at Edward to see his curious and shocked expression. His golden eyes stared intensely at me. I turned my head and went on.

" I found this beautiful dress. I'll never forget it. It was mid dark blue with beautiful ruffles along the bottom and a glitter that tied to the back. It was off the shoulder as well. Edward's parents house was amazing and I will forever remember the shock I was in. When we walked through entrance I remember also the stares of people. It was extremely quiet and as soon as we reached the bottom. Edward's mom and dad introduced themselves. Edward's dad... Edward Sr was an interesting person. Scary to me at first, but nice. Then Elizabeth..."

It was hard to think about Elizabeth. I missed her. She was my second mother figure and her death took a major toll on me. Carlisle saw this and placed my hand in his and rubbed it. I smiled at him and continued.

" Edward got his magnificent green eyes from her...she was a every nice person and was important to me. Edward led me to a bench after talking to his parents and went to go get me something to drink. I waited for probably hours before I needed to use the bathroom. When I went in the bathroom I saw him sucking faces with a girl named Cassie,"

The beautiful blonde haired girl, Rosalie smacked Edward upside the head. He winced and I stifled a laugh.

" He came to me the next day and explain that Cassie threatened to harm me if he didn't end his friendship with me and kiss her. I went off on him, but believed him when I heard the sincerity and panic in his voice. Then he asked me on a date in 1917 it was called courting. We had a picnic in the meadow. It was a month or two before we met Cassie in the store. We were going to make sandwiches and picnic in the meadow, when she threatened...well I don't really know what to call it, but she tripped me and I fell hard on the floor. When we made it to my house, Edward threatened to break up with me, but when I gave him a peace of my mind...cough cough. I called him a selfish pig," This also caused snickers. "He said he was sorry and didn't break up with me. On fourth of july we laid in the grass and watched fireworks. He asked me to be his girlfriend while giving me flowers. That was our first kiss. Months later the Spanish Influenza began to spread, but it wasn't in Chicago yet. We had another picnic in the meadow in the meadow. He then proposed to me."

Every woman in the Cullen house smiled very big.

"We weren't hungry after that, so we just cuddled. When I told my mom she actually baked an enormous cake and celebrated. I didn't even know she could afford the ingredients. Over the time, my mom and Edward's mom worked together to make sure the wedding was perfect. In no time the wedding was the next morning. I remember being dragged out the bed by Elizabeth and my mom and getting ready. I was worried Cassie was gonna object during the wedding, but she didn't. Oh, I forgot to mention my dad. He was a journalist in training, so he'd always travel for long periods of time. I rarely saw him. At the reception, Edward and me danced. I was constantly tripping and stepping on his feet, but he didn't seem bothered. We danced until my feet began to ache I went to the bathroom and saw my father, Charlie Swan. We bonded so much. It was a special time for me. When we got back, our families put a spotlight on us and revealed that they bought us a house. We were so shocked. So we moved in and not long after I gotten sick. Edward freaked and I had to calm him down enough to get him out the house without harming anyone."

Everyone bursted out laughing with the image of human Edward harming anyone. Edward even chuckled himself. I met Dr. Cullen, but I noticed he was different. It was new to me to see a person with gold color eyes. I shrugged it off as an uncommon human trait. That was when I discovered I was pregnant.

Everyone's mouth dropped in shock and Edward seemed to be about to faint in shock. Then the Spanish Influenza finally hit Chicago. Edward's... father, Edward Sr was the first to go and then Elizabeth began to show symptoms. We took Elizabeth to the doctor. Edward was concerned about me and asked me if I wanted to stay in the car being pregnant and all, but I shook my head and went with him. When I went in the lobby was filled with sick people along the walls and some people were taking dead bodies to the morgue. 30 bodies I think I counted. Then Edward collapsed on the floor and I knew he was ill."

I choked a sob and Alice plopped down next to me and hugged me tight.

" You don't have to finish" she said on the verge of sobs. I was in too deep to stop. I shook my head and went on.

" Dr. Cullen had gotten me a bed, because I wouldn't leave Edward or Elizabeth. He had also gotten me gloves so I wouldn't get sick or harm the baby. I remember his face...so blue and sooo...weak. One morning he woke up and I remember us staring at each other trying to memorize each other at least one last time.

By time everyone besides the men and me heard this they were sobbing and trying to control themselves.

"That night Elizabeth died."

Gasps were heard around the room and sadness overtook everyone in the room.

" The only thing that gave me hope was Edward's chance of surviving and our baby. I was terrified that he would die in the same conditions. Shaking with foam coming from the mouth. I terrified Edward would die when he heard his mother die even. I didn't know if I should tell him or not. At midnight that night he died. Not with foam from the mouth, but I remember him saying. Bella I love you and our beautiful baby."

I broke into sobs and one by one all the Cullens hug me. When Edward hugged me, I felt a sudden happiness and I hugged him back unlike the rest. The Cullen's wore a smirk on their face when they saw Edward hug me. We broke apart and I continued,

"I went home and tried to sleep, but I dreamed about Edward dying a hundred times over. When I woke up from my nightmare I went for a walk and got lost in the forest. I didn't know where I was . Then I saw a flash of blonde and encountered Cassie. She was a vampire with red eyes, but I didn't know. She started talked smack about how Edward didn't want me and was just using me. That's when I went off on her and shoved my huge baby bump and wedding ring in my face. She bit me and turned me into a vampire."

Shock covered the Cullens' face and Rosalie sobbed harder knowing what happened. I continued.

" When I woke up I didn't know what I was, but I discovered I lost the baby the only thing linking me to Edward, I went back to my mother's house through the rain. I discovered my red eyes and my mother found me before I could run. She wasn't scared or anything, but instead comforted me. She brought me contacts and my eye color was surprisingly back to normal. Later I found out I was a vampire.  
One day when I was hunting my mom got clawed by a bear. She was dying quickly, so I changed her, because I couldn't stand to see my mother and best friend that supported me when I was troubled to die. I couldn't take, so I brought her to a cabin and waited the change out. When she awoke we went back home got our belongings  
said goodbye to our family and friends and started a new life somewhere else. Now here we are today,"

The Cullen family stared at me and Edward.

"And you don't remember any of this" Emmett asked. "None of it" Edward said. Then to cheer up the mood set in the room. The Cullen family shared happy and funny memories.

"So Edward fell directly on his ass..." I laughed almost sobbing when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up at the one and only Edward. My husband from the past. He flicked his head outside into the forest. The same signal I did earlier. I nodded and followed him outside.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really wish I could remember" He said.

"That's okay, I've never really had much luck anyway." I responded.

" So we really were married and was bout to have a child together." He said. I nodded.

"Bella, why don't you come over tomorrow and do something... if you don't mind" He said. Yup same old Edward.

"Sure" I replied. I looked at the time on my watch. 12:00 am. Wow, time pass by fast. I turned to Edward and said," I gotta go" He got up from under the tree we been occupying and he held out a hand to help me up. We went inside and I said goodbye the Cullens and hug each and everyone, but when I got to Edward I kissed his cheek. He seemed shocked at the action, but smirked the same crooked grin I fell for. I drove home memorizing my visit with the Cullens. When I pulled into the driveway next to my mom's I sighed. I had some explaining to do.


End file.
